Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures Series
Join Felicie Milliner and Victor and the Others to save the Others and meet Old and New Friends to defeat Bitter Villians to save the day at the same time. Members Good Heroes felicie-leap-2.5.jpg|Felicie Milliner Victor-leap-93.4.jpg|Victor Little_Girl_.jpeg|The Little Girl Blu in Rio (2011).jpg|Blu Jewel.jpg|Jewel Rafael in Rio.jpg|Rafael Nico in Rio.jpg|Nico Pedro in Rio.jpg|Pedro Manny (Ice Age).jpg|Manny Sid in Ice Age- Continental Drift-0.jpg|Sid Diego in Ice Age.jpg|Diego Red_in_The_Angry_Birds_Movie-0.jpg|Red Chuck_in_The_Angry_Birds_Movie-0.jpg|Chuck Bomb-the-angry-birds-movie-3.16.jpg|Bomb Ted-the-lorax-94.jpg|Ted Wiggins Audrey in The Lorax-0.jpg|Audrey Tinkerbell-the-pirate-fairy-9.8.jpg|Tinker Bell Fawn-tinker-bell-and-the-legend-of-the-neverbeast-2.19.jpg|Fawn Silvermist-tinker-bell-86.2.jpg|Silvermist Rosetta-tinker-bell-and-the-legend-of-the-neverbeast-0.14.jpg|Rosetta Iridessa-tinker-bell-and-the-secret-of-the-wings-52.1.jpg|Iridessa Vidia-tinker-bell-and-the-great-fairy-rescue-3.5.jpg|Vidia Lightning McQueen in Cars.jpg|Lightning McQueen Mater in Cars 2.jpg|Mater Emmet.jpeg|Emmet Brickowski Wyldstyle/Lucy.jpeg|Wyldstyle/Lucy Batman-bruce-wayne-the-lego-movie-0.45.jpg|Batman Robin-the-lego-batman-movie-94.9.jpg|Robin Barbara_Gordon.jpeg|Barbara Gordon/Batgirl Alfred-pennyworth-the-lego-batman-movie-38.6.jpg|Alfred Pennyworth Metal_Knight_.jpeg|Metal Beard Unikitty-the-lego-movie-7.4.jpg|Unikitty Benny-the-lego-movie-6.12.jpg|Benny Nod-epic-1.02.jpg|Nod Mary-katherine-epic-87.1.jpg|Mary Katherine ferdinand-ferdinand-55.7.jpg|Ferdinand Woody in Toy Story.jpg|Woody Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 2.jpg|Buzz Lightyear Surly in The Nut Job.jpg|Surly Manolo-the-book-of-life-38 4.jpg|Manolo Maria-the-book-of-life-1_24.jpg|Maria Posada Gru_in_Despicable_Me.jpg|Gru Margo_in_Despicable_Me_3.jpg|Margo Edith_in_Despicable_Me.jpg|Edith Agnes_in_Despicable_Me_2.jpg|Agnes Lucy_Wilde_in_Despicable_Me_2.jpg|Lucy Wilde Dracula_in_Hotel_Transylvania_2.jpg|Dracula Mavis_in_Hotel_Transylvania.jpg|Mavis Jonathan-hotel-transylvania-22.3.jpg|Jonathan Buck-ice-age-dawn-of-the-dinosaurs-9.37.jpg|Buck Coraline_Jones_in_Coraline-0.jpg|Coraline Jones Migo-smallfoot-57.1.jpg|Migo Cindy-lou-who-the-grinch-2.13.jpg|Cindy Lou Who June_Bailey.jpeg|June Bailey Chloe_in_Gnome_Alone-0.jpg|Chloe Liam-gnome-alone-2.68.jpg|Liam Norman-babcock-paranorman-2_17.jpg|Norman Badcook Max_in_The_Secret_Life_of_Pets_2.jpg|Max Duke_in_The_Secret_Life_of_Pets.jpg|Duke Norm-norm-of-the-north-2-keys-to-the-kingdom-58.9.jpg|Norm Periwinkle-tinker-bell-and-the-secret-of-the-wings-68.3.jpg|Periwinkle Zarina-the-pirate-fairy-4.54.jpg|Zarina Theo_in_Turbo.jpg|Turbo Buddy_in_The_Nut_Job.jpg|Buddy Valiant in Valiant.jpeg|Valiant Bugsy-valiant-2.17.jpg|Bugsy Lofty.png|Lofty Tough Wood.png|Tough Wood Tail Feather.png|Tail Feather Boog in Open Season.jpg|Boog Elliot in Open Season.jpg|Elliot CodyMaverick SU2.png|Cody Maverick Lani Aliikai in Surf's Up 2.PNG|Lani Aliikai Po in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Po Shifu in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Master Shifu Master Tigress.jpg|Tigress Master Viper Smile.png|Viper Mantis.jpeg|Mantis Monkey in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Monkey Crane.png|Crane Alex in Madagascar.jpeg|Alex Marty in Madagascar.jpg|Marty Gloria in Madagascar.jpeg|Gloria Skipper in Madagascar.jpg|Skipper Kowalski in Madagascar.jpg|Kowalski Rico in Madagascar.jpg|Rico Private in Madagascar.jpg|Private Villains Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Lord Shen Nigel the Cockatoo.jpg|Nigel Evelyn-deavor-incredibles-2-64.1.jpg|Evelyn Deavor Tortoise John telling Beans to sign the deed to her father's ranch.png|Tortoise John Rattlesnake Jake.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake Von Talon.jpg|Von Talon Captain-gutt-peter-dinklage-in-ice-age-continental.jpg|Captain Gutt Smiler.jpg|Smiler Professor PoopyPants in Captain Underpants- The First Epic Movie.jpeg|Professor Poopypants Regine-leap-1.57.jpg|Regine Le Haut Ralph FIennes The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005).jpg|Victor Quartermaine Dave (Penguins of Madagascar).jpg|Dave Leonard-the-angry-birds-movie-49 1.jpg|Leonard Season 1 #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meet the Powerpuff Girls Movie #Felicie Milliner and Victor Goes into the Castle in The Sky #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets the Spongebob Squarepants Movie #Felicie Milliner and Victor Gets Strange Magic #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of The Princess Diaries #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets the Corpse Bride #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Igor #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets UglyDolls #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Ella Enchanted #Felicie Milliner and Victor Goes to Wonder Park #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Concert For Bangladesh #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meet WALL-E Season 2 #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Valiant #Felicie Milliner and Victor Goes To Barnyard #Felicie Milliner and Victor Gets Enchanted #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Oliver & Company #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Lion King #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Beatles: A Hard Day's Night #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Rango #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Emoji Movie #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Matilda #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Bee Movie #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Richard The Stork #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Linda McCartney Story Season 3 #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Surf's Up Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs